A long night Une longue nuit
by Tsukiba
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de SlamShady : " Squalo n'arrive pas à dormir et décide d'aller dans la chambre de son boss... Court XS, Xanxus x Squalo. Reviews appréciées. "


Note de la traductrice =3

Salut salut, c'est Tsuki ! ^^ Voici la traduction d'une fiction de SlamShady (.net/u/2252984/ )

Comme d'habitude, Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à la génialissime maître Akira Amano et pas à nous ! (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant)

Sinon quelques mots sur cette fic ^^ C'est une XS (Xanxus/Squalo), donc c'est du **YAOI (amour entre deux hommes), donc si vous n'aimez pas le genre passez votre chemin. **

Elle est courte, et possède quelques mots crus qui l'empêchent de vous dégouliner entre les doigts, bref ça se laisse lire !

Enjoy !

**A long night**

**(Une longue nuit)**

Squalo se retourna dans son lit, sa couverture serrée contre son corps. Il était fatigué, le reste de la Varia dormait confortablement dans la froide nuit d'hiver et pourtant ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Peu importe combien de temps il attendait et combien il s'efforçait de dormir, il n'arrivait pas à dériver dans le merveilleux abîme du sommeil, non… Il était éveillé depuis des heures, essayant désespérément de dormir.

Il soupira puis s'extirpa hors de son lit en ignorant les protestations de son corps dues à sa soudaine exposition au vent froid. Son simple pantalon de pyjama était beaucoup trop léger pour le protéger du froid et il ne portait rien pour couvrir le haut de son corps. Si Xanxus le voyait comme ça, il ne serait probablement pas capable de marcher pendant une semaine. Néanmoins, il décida de se promener dans le manoir de la Varia, se dirigeant dans un premier lieu vers la cuisine.

Peut être que la nourriture ferait l'affaire et lui permettrait de dormir.

Son visage fut balayé par un souffle d'air frais comme il ouvrit la porte du frigo pour en inspecter le contenu. Rien qu'il n'ait envie de manger. Déçu, il claqua la porte du frigo et sortit de la cuisine. Il contempla un instant l'escalier qui descendait à la cave, où se trouvait le « vrai » réfrigérateur, là où les cuisiniers travaillaient et où la réserve d'aliments se trouvait, mais décida cependant de ne pas s'exposer davantage au froid. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de tomber malade, s'exposant ainsi à être la malheureuse cible de tous les rires et de toutes les insultes pendant une semaine entière.

Lentement et à contrecœur, il reprit la direction de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant une large double porte. S'arrêtant sur place, il fixa d'un air endormi les portes de chêne en face de lui – il savait que c'était la chambre de Xanxus. Une envie soudaine le prit alors, une pensée risquée avec à la clef une récompense satisfaisante si les circonstances étaient bonnes.

Si il dérangeait Xanxus durant son sommeil, il serait ou tué ou baisé violement ou même les deux. Peut être qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour s'endormir. Normalement si il ne voulait pas d'alcool dans ses cheveux il ne s'y risquerait pas, mais ce soir il se sentait plus téméraire (si possible) que d'habitude, et le froid le dérangeait de plus en plus.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son boss et entra dans la pièce, faisant attention à na pas faire le moindre bruit. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par un rayon de lune provenant de la fenêtre, révélant la figure endormie au milieu de la pièce vers laquelle Squalo se dirigeait. Au moment où il atteignit le sommet du lit, son pied entra en contact avec l'une des bottes gisant sur le sol dans un faible bruit.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il, mais le mal était fait. Il eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'un pistolet ne soit pointé sur sa tête, prêt à faire feu. L'homme dans le lit marqua une pause en fixant le visage en face de lui avant de baisser son arme. Squalo réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle et recommença à respirer.

-Déchet, qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ? grogna son boss, agacé.

Squalo se remit rapidement d'avoir approché de si près la mort (travaillant sous quelqu'un comme Xanxus ça lui arrivait tout les jours).

-Voii… Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Ça sonnait vraiment boiteux venant de sa bouche. Quand il avait visualisé la scène avant, ça donnait plus quelque chose comme lui se jetant sur son boss, avec ou sans permission. Xanxus le regarda pendant un petit moment, comme si il décidait si allait ou non le frapper.

-Tu vas attraper un putain de rhume à te promener comme ça, remarqua-t-il, la voix aussi dure que d'habitude comme il fixait l'épéiste.

Squalo cligna des yeux avec surprise, depuis quand Xanxus se souciait-il de lui ?

-Viens ici déchet.

Comme Squalo restait figé sur place, Xanxus soupira et le tira jusque dans le lit. Squalo sentit des bras chauds et forts l'envelopper tandis que son corps se retrouvait sous la couverture de Xanxus. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il faisait face à Xanxus dont les bras étaient enroulés autours de sa taille dans une étreinte protectrice. De doux yeux gris rencontrèrent leurs alter ego rouges sombres comme son boss le regarda et Squalo pu presque voire de l'affection dans ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsque des lèvres rugueuses rencontrèrent les siennes, mais répondit avec ardeur au baisé, plaçant ses bras autour de cou de son aîné. Après une éternité, il se séparèrent, haletants et toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Xanxus se pencha en avant tout en serrant son amant plus près de lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille avant de se rendormir.

-Déchet, si tu me réveilles encore une foi je te tue.

Squalo sourit et resserra son étreinte autours de l'homme à la peau tannée. Rester simplement là à écouter les battements du cœur de son boss était le moyen parfait pour s'endormir. Il ferma lentement les yeux, savourant le moment. _Je t'aime aussi boss_, pensa-t-il.

**Fin **


End file.
